


The Reason Tsukishima Doesn't Mess With Suga

by WatermelonWorms



Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chaos, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Sugawara Koushi-centric, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Violence, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei-centric, don't take this seriously, feral suga, never gonna give you up, rick astley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonWorms/pseuds/WatermelonWorms
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Tsukishima never talks back to Suga? Because I sure have.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Suga-Centric One/Two Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113218
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	The Reason Tsukishima Doesn't Mess With Suga

The team was lazily cleaning up the gym after a long practice full of exhausting drills. There was a comfortable silence settled over everyone. Everyone’s movements were sluggish, but they were getting through their duties.

Suga was scooping up stray volleyballs from the court, and placing them in the cart that Asahi was pushing around behind him. He passes by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who were folding the net.

Yamaguchi’s hand was stuck in the net, and he was becoming more and more frantic trying to shake it off before they had to start over folding the whole thing. Suga chuckled softly, and stepped up to Yamaguchi, expertly detangling his fingers from the netting.

“Thanks, Suga san” Yamaguchi said, blushing from embarrassment.

“You are very welcome, Yamaguchi” Suga smiled brightly at him, reaching up to ruffle the others' already messy hair.

Suga ducked down to grab part of the net that had fallen on the floor in the scuffle, and began making the folds neater. He had far more practice with folding the finicky nets than the first years, and his help made the process much more efficient.

When they were all done, Suga straightened up, setting his hands on his hips, giving both first years a blinding smile. He spotted a stray volleyball in the corner behind Tsukishima, and called to him while pointing at it “Hey, Tsuki! Could you pass me that ball?”

“Sure thing, Bench-Warmer” Tsukishima muttered, smirking slightly while raising a brow. He was facing away to bend down for the ball, so he didn’t see the way everyone else in the room froze.

He really hadn’t meant for anyone to hear other than Yamaguchi. He definitely didn’t mean for his senpai to hear. 

He turned around and handed the ball over to Suga, but stopped when he saw everyone gaping at him. The most ridiculous expressions were on the other two third years' faces. Asahi looked terrified, and like he was about to flee the gym, and Daichi was paralysed to the spot, wearing a strained smile that clearly said “uh oh”.

Tsukishima immediately knew he’d fucked up. Daichi looked like he was about to wring his neck, but that wasn’t what he was most concerned with.

Suga was looking up at him with a sweet smile. There was no malice that he could detect, but ice still formed in the pit of his stomach.

“Thank you, Tsukishima,” Suga said, amiably, placing the ball in the cart Asahi was now clutching at with a white knuckled grip.

“I would, however, advise against being rude to me. Unless, of course, you would like the shards of your glasses to puncture your eyes” He said pleasantly, the kind smile not once slipping from his face.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Suga san” Tsukishima responded, flabbergasted and a little nervous.

“Good” The pleasantries in Suga’s voice had completely disappeared, and he was fixing Tsukishima to the spot with a glare that he’d never seen on his upperclassman’s face before.

Tsukishima immediately took a startled step backwards. He blinked, his mouth falling open. He quickly schooled his expression to his usual one of complete disinterest. He sent Yamaguchi a questioning look.

‘Did you just see what I saw?’ his eyes communicated.

Yamaguchi still looked shocked, but his head moved up and down in a robotic nod. 

Suga stepped past Asahi to continue collecting volleyballs, and Asahi squeaked and fliched back when he passed by even though the kind smile was back on his face. 

“You should calm down, Suga” Daichi called across the room, drawing everyone's eyes.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be calm, Daichi” He let out a little laugh.

Daichi looked completely baffled, but left him alone, backing away like Suga was a wild animal.

The rest of the time they spent cleaning the gym was filled with a tense atmosphere. The only one who didn’t seem affected by it was Suga.

He was happily humming to himself with upturned lips.

Tsukishima looked at the clock every few seconds, hoping time would magically pass. When they were eventually released from the gym-turned-prison, he walked as fast as he could out of the gym without looking suspicious. By the way Yamaguchi was frantically trying to get his attention with stressed looks, he failed at not being suspicious.

He gave Yamaguchi a look, trying to silently tell him he didn’t feel like talking now. Yamaguchi nodded, and looked straight ahead. 

Tsukishuima pulled out his headphones with a relieved sigh. He clicked on his favorite playlist and closed his eyes, waiting for the relaxing music to wash over him.

His eyes bugged out. He stiffened, accidentally stopping too fast, and stumbled. He opened his phone to see his entire playlist had been replaced with Rick Astley’s “Never Gonna Give You Up”.

When had Suga even done that?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I never really focus on Tsukishima, so please tell me if he's out of character. <3


End file.
